User talk:112.198.64.51
Lore and game info When editing, please remember to keep lore and game info seperate, and to not break references.--Hawki 10:25, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll say this again-KEEP LORE AND GAME MATERIAL SEPERATE. Yes, the tempest has replaced the carrier gameplay wise for example, but there's no indication it's done so lore-wise. And if it has, please provide a valid source that states this.--Hawki 10:43, December 6, 2011 (UTC) This is your last warning. Source your information, and don't insert unfounded speculation. Any further violations may result in a block.--Hawki 11:12, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Blocked When you come back, also look at the speculation policy. Especially note directive 3. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:43, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Why did you block my editing!? The explanation is given above on your talk page. You were creating poor quality edits without referencing. Every user's welcome page tells them about that. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 05:42, December 18, 2011 (UTC) My reply: Come on! What do you mean my edits are poor quality?! They were just ideas if about what happened to others in the end of Starcraft trilogy either their fates are unknown or other proposed units like the Terran Lancer,the Protoss Vanquisher,and the Zerg Predator. You can even ask to put some other new units for the new Starcraft expansion Heart of the Swarm,like the Terran AMP Trooper (from Avatar 3D),the Zerg Plasma Bug (from Starship Troopers),and the Protoss Devastator (from Starship Troopers). Tell me if you like the idea and keep me posted. :"They were just ideas" - this isn't that kind of wiki. If you have an idea, use forum: Index. Okay then I'll make stories instead. :"their fates are unknown" - you were already told about the speculation policy. Alright then, I'll bet that old characters from the original StarCraft like Vice-Admiral Stukov and Samir Duran,etc. come back in Heart of the Swarm campaign. :"Proposed units" - you need references. You can't give ideas to Blizzard here, and they can't copy unit ideas from movies either. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:26, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I didn't know the warning because I didn't notice that my editing section was there once I made editing. You mean that my ideas are not right. Are you serious that Blizzard won't copy units from other sci-fi movies?! Well Blizzard specifically said that there will be more terran high-tech units,more protoss ancient devastating units and more zerg ferocious and ever-evolving units in Heart of the Swarm multiplayer. How would they now if they don't try testing them on screen before finalizing them on the latest StarCraft 2 expansion Heart of the Swarm? Give me another chance not to mess up your edits? Please? Keep me posted. :Blizzard would get in trouble for too much copying, but it doesn't matter. This wiki's purpose isn't to create new units but to report on whatever Blizzard is working on. For instance, you can look at the oracle page for an example of what Blizzard is working on, with references. However, we don't get to "make stuff up". PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 03:40, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Oops my bad. I think that it would be better if Blizzard would copy enough but not too much from other sources to complete the Heart of the Swarm three races' new units list. Keep me posted. Hey do you think that Blizzard will bring back canceled units back in the Heart of the Swarm multiplayer or will make new units out of the originals? You better need not to be so serious about my editing You are too serious, lighten up. Are you gonna reply? or something. When will Blizzard add new races in StarCraft 2 to join the fight as WarCraft 3 has? Could you at least remove the block please for God's sake? Just warn me next time if i made a wrong edit. Keep me posted. :I won't unblock you. Your communications here indicate you still don't understand why you were blocked. For new info, check the Heart of the Swarm page. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:20, December 30, 2011 (UTC) But I do understand the consequences of being blocked,it's just that you don't even know that I am a big fan of StarCraft 2. Do you do this blocking to other wikia contributors all day long? Aren't you gonna reply about my other questions that I wrote earlier? Keep me posted. Look I'm really sorry about making wrong editing on starcrsft wikia I really promise not to do that again please. Recent Mercenary Edits I've had to revert most of your recent mercenary edits. For instance, you listed War Pigs as being hired by Raynor's Raiders, which isn't really true. You not only hire them mission by mission, but you can be attacked by the War Pigs as well, sometimes even in the same mission. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks,I nearly forgot that the War Pigs were hired for free after the Zero Hour Mission and not all War Pigs joined the Raiders. - Loki Edit Hi, I noticed the edit you made to Loki doesn't follow the standard we've created for this wiki. I adjusted it so that it does. We have a list of how pages should be written in our policy area. If any of this confuses you let me know and I'll help. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:37, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much for that.I guess that I misjudged you. Say do you agree that Blizzard will bring back old units in Heart of the Swarm or make new ones based on the originals? Keep me posted. - Speculation and unknowns You're doing it again. Do not add speculation; if it's not in the attributed source, it's speculation. If it's not sourced, it's speculation. It is the standing convention/policy to avoid writing things like "we have no idea what they did after." Rule of thumb: if we don't know, we don't say anything. From an in-universe perspective, obviously somebody knows what they were doing; that we don't know is not important. Also, you have a tendency to add redundant phrases. (Like, noting that a melee attack is for close combat. What else are melee attacks for if not for close combat?) There is nothing wrong with being economical with words. You'd be surprised how much clearer things can be with less, rather than more. - Meco (talk, ) 09:07, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Do be more careful. When you edited the Raiders article, you left repetitive passages like: :"The Raiders' mobile base of operations is the Behemoth-class battlecruiser Hyperion,3 a former Confederate Behemoth-class battlecruiser." and :"When the Confederacy abandoned Mar Sara at the beginning of the Great War, the Mar Sara Colonial Militia joined the Sons of Korhal to survive. The Former Mar Sara Colonial Militia formed the nucleus of an elite unit, Raynor's Rangers." The spelling is "bolster", not "boltser". And just in case you didn't know, there should be a space after a comma. It's not necessary to add in every little detail like the zerg brood was led by a new cerebrate, that Duke was left tied up, etc.. It's an article about the Raiders, so keep it focused on the Raiders. Then there was more speculation ("and the Umojan Protectorate possibly"). I haven't finished going through the whole thing yet, but further down it looks like you failed to reference properly at least once (the big chunk about the landing on Char), speculated again (about where the Raiders built the permanent base on Char), switched to the present tense at least once, added superfluous details at least twice... I'm revoking your editing privileges for 24 hours to give time for PSH and Hawki to deal with you. - Meco (talk, ) 11:24, January 23, 2012 (UTC)Well I was hoping it was PsiSeverhead to do the talking about my editing errors but it was you instead,Meco. What happened to PSH already? Is there any other errors I wrote again? Why did you block me for no reason? I read the warning while I was trying to correct my editing. PsiSevereHead and Hawki has better reasons of why I was blocked in the first place. Oh, by the way to Hawki,thanks for the editing correction for me and you better tell Meco that he has some explanation to talk about my block. Keep me posted. From the same Wikia Contributor you blocked Meco. - First, sign your posts using ~~~~. Second, it may very well be that PSH is not in the same time zone as you are; no doubt he'll weight in when he is awake, free, and able. For better or for worse, I'' was around when you started editing, so here I am. Third, if you think I blocked you for "no reason", what do you think all of those posts I've been making on your talk page over the past 2.5 hours have been leading up to? If you're still wondering what went wrong, then obviously you haven't read my posts. Actually, I even tried leaving edit comments this time round too, but you probably didn't see those either. A short break to tide you over until PSH gets here will give you some time to consider things like "speculation", which despite a whole page of warnings you just keep doing. - Meco (talk, ) 12:11, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :It's a real problem that you're not listening to instructions. So here's your final warning: listen, or you will be permanently blocked. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:40, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Say,are you jealous of something from ''me? You know what I like PSH and Hawki better than you are. What about Hawki? Keep me posted. :This kind of nonsense isn't helping. All the admins are frustrated by this. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:40, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't talking to you, PSH. It was Meco who has no reason to block me. Could you explain this to him about this, please? The words in the editing page are confusing that's all and I need some help and advice from you PSH. Keep me posted. Hey PSH, I was just adjusting my editing about the UED Fleet whats up with you dude? Aren't you going to answer me? There is something you really need to know PSH is that I don't know how to use references and other editing printing, it's my first time doing this. I hope you understand. From Wikia Contributor 112.198.64.51 My Confession There is something you really need to know PSH is that I don't know how to use references and other editing printing, it's my first time doing this. I hope you understand. From Wikia Contributor 112.198.64.51 Are You Still Mad about my Editing? Hey PSH, aren't you going to respond or something in my confession? If you don't have time for this.... I'll shut up for now... Just a Question Do you think M. Koiter be the Magistrate in StarCraft 1 on the terran campaign rebel yell? Don't get annoyed by this question I am just asking Since I'mblocked, do you try on making a new page about Starcraft 1 in Starcraft 2 mod about Blizzard remaking the StarCraft adventures with SC2 graphics and cinematics? If you don't like it, It's okay. Damn you PSH don't do this! Damn you PSH, don't do this! You call this an assistance from you? You said that you'll help me on how to adjust my editing and all you can do is blocking me!